


FBI

by island0fmisfittoys



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - FBI, Anxiety, Claustrophobia, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/island0fmisfittoys/pseuds/island0fmisfittoys
Summary: They are partners, in every sense of the word...except the one they both want the most.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. Jinx

**Author's Note:**

> Yup...I did it again 🙃  
> Enjoy!

Yang bounced on the balls of her feet, careful to not spill the drinks in the tray currently being held in a vice grip in her right hand. The scent of coffee and Jasmine tea had quickly filled the small metal box Yang found herself in. Normally the scents would be comforting, but not today. Today they did nothing but heat the air around her, making it thick, uncomfortable. 

God she hated elevators. 

The confinement.

The lack of freedom.

The overall sense of lack of control. 

The memories that they undoubtedly always brought up...

They made her skin itch, and Yang did her best to avoid them like the plague. But her unit had been recently moved to the 23rd floor, and as much as she  _ loved  _ physical exercise, there was no way in hell she was running up and down 23 flights of stairs a minimum of twice a day. Especially not on days where she was already running...Yang quickly glanced down at her watch...13 minutes late.

_ 'Fuck' _

"Come on come on come on"

She was never late. It was something Yang prided herself on. 

_ 'Wonderful fucking start to my day' _

Her jaw set as the soft squeak of the cables pulling the cab up grew louder, ringing in her ears. The gentle ding that seemed to echo around inside the elevator cab, indicating each passing floor did absolutely nothing to calm her down.

The fingers of her left hand anxiously drummed against the outside of her thigh. She desperately tried to get rid of some of her anxious energy.

"Come ooon"

Her skin prickled and her heart started racing in her chest. Yangs fingers tapped faster against her thigh, her anxiety growing by the second.

20

.

.

.

21

.

.

.

Her breathing picked up as she started shaking out her left arm, wiggling her toes inside her shoes. Anything to get rid of the nervous energy building inside her.

22

.

.

The walls felt like they were closing in, the sounds of terrified screams thundered inside her mind. Yang snapped her eyes shut and shook her head, desperately trying to dislodge the memories that were slowly clawing their way-

_ 'Ding' _

The sound of the elevator doors opening was like music to Yang's ears, and the stale, recycled, air conditioned air that blasted through the opening was like a taking a breath of fresh air. The second the doors were open wide enough Yang all but ran out of the elevator.

When she stepped through the door she paused just long enough to take a deep breath, grounding herself. Then took off down the hallway at a slight jog, careful to keep the drink tray balanced. The sound of her boots hitting the tiled floor echoed throughout the hallway, mixing with the voices of coworkers chatting and walking around her.

Yang quickly made it to the double, fosted glass doors with the FBI insignia printed on them. She slowly and gently twisted the doorknob, keeping the opening 'click' to a minimum. She cracked the door open and peered inside.

The bullpen was bustling with activity as it usually was, Agents speaking on phones, the clicking of fingers across keyboards, phones ringing. Yang peered around the door some more and mentally fist pumped when she saw that her supervisors door was closed and the blinds were pulled.

_ 'Maybe she hasn't noticed I wasn't here yet' _

Her eyes darted across the room to where her desk was and instantly made eye contact with her partner. Her partner who was wearing a knowing smirk, her cat ears flicking back and forth in amusement, and softly shaking her head before turning her attention back to her computer.

Special Agent Blake Belladonna.

Yang had originally been apprehensive of the new partnership, preferring to work alone whenever possible. But she had been pleasantly surprised with how well and how quickly she seemed to get on with Blake. Blake was extremely intelligent, seemingly having a neverending well of knowledge to tap into. Yang had found herself wondering, on more than one occasion, if her new partner actually had an idiodic memory. But even after working together for the past three weeks, she hadn't had the courage to ask. Blake was also an amazing shot, and while her hand to hand combat wasn't quite the same level of Yangs, she was no slouch in that department either. She was also one of the best undercover agents the burruo had seen in decades. Right along side Yang.

  
  
  
  


Yang made her way to her desk, spinning Blake's chair around to face her as she graciously slid into her own.

"Morning"

Blake gave her a gentle smile,

"Good Morning Yang"

Yang grinned back at her before twisting around in her chair, placing the drink tray on her desk while eyeing their supervisors office.

"Don't worry, I covered for you"

Yang spun back around to face her partner, head tilted to the side, eyebrows raised in surprise but a tender smile on her lips. Blake coughed and then cleared her throat, eyes quickly darting down to her lap before returning to meet Yang's, a light blush dusting across her cheeks. She cleared her throat one more time before speaking again,

"I umm...they asked where you were, I told them you were meeting an informant."

Yang's smile grew as she twisted around towards her desk, gently twisting the cup of Jasmine tea out of the tray before handing it out to Blake

"Well, then I'm even more glad I decided to stop at grab you a tea this morning" Yang shook the cup and motioned towards it with her chin. "Take it"

Blake gave her a confused look but reached out and grabbed the tea all the same, her fingers ghosting over Yang's as she did. Yang blushed and as soon as the cup was out of her hand she brought it up and rubbed the back of her neck.

"You...uh...yesterday you said you had run out and that you wouldn't have time to stop on your way in today..so…"

Yang waved her hands around, shrugged her shoulders and let her sentence trail off. Blake placed her free hands on Yang's knee, squeezing it gently, head tilted to the side, brows pinched together in confusion 

"You...you were listening to that?"

Yang jolted her head back, confusion flashing behind her eyes, before a soft smile took over her face,

"You're my partner, I listen to everything you say"

Blake's blush deepened, she opened her month to say something and then promptly shut it and nodded her head.

"Well, thank you" she tilted the cup towards Yang before bringing it to her lips an taking a sip. Her brows raised in surprise as the tea hit her tongue, 

"You know how I take my tea?"

Yang smirked and shot her a wink before twisting back around grabbing her coffee from the tray, taking a sip. She leaned back in her seat, using her feet to slowly rock the chair side to side. Shrugging her shoulders before speaking,

"Like I said, I listen to what you say when you speak"

Once again Blake found herself opening and closing her mouth, similar to a fish out of water. Yang chuckled at her partner while pushing herself up to sit straighter in her chair,

"Did I miss anything important oorr light day?"

Blake groaned, tilting her head back, snapping her eyes shut, pinching the bridge if her nose with her free hand

"Yang...why would you say that!?...you're going to jin-"

"BELLADONNA, XIAO LONG"

Both women twisted towards their supervisors now open door, the click clack of heels on tiles filling the silence. Yang sheepishly looked back and grimaced when she saw the glare on her partner's face.

"Body found in Forever Fall Forest, you two are taking point"

  
  
  



	2. Case Number: FF-001-BY (Day One, Morning- Drive to Crime Scene 01)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno how I feel about this one but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Some description of blood, violence, loss of limb (not Yang and not overly detailed)

Yang winced and tightened her grip on the grab handle as the SUV slammed over another pothole. 

"Come on Blake, I said I was sorry!" Yang didn't know how it was possible but she could feel her partners glare on her even though Blake's eyes were fixed on the road, "I even let you drive!"

The words weren't even fully out of her mouth before she was wincing as the truck crashed over yet another pothole. 

_ 'I swear to fucking God she's hitting every single bump on purpose' _

Yang tightened her grip, rotating her wrist slightly before settling back into its previous position. Her jaw clenched in irritation.

"Blake,  _ please _ , slow down"

Blake simply let out an agitated growl while taking the next turn at full speed, slamming Yang into the door.

"I hate the Forest Yang, you know this!"

Yang rolled her eyes and threw her arms up in the air in disbelief, 

"How the hell was I supposed to know that there was a dead body in the Forest!? Or that you and I would even be given the case!?"

Blake sped around the next turn, once again slamming Yang into her door while she scrambled to grab onto the grab handle again.

"You should know better than to say stuff like that in our line of work"

Yang rolled her eyes again and then snapped them shut as they flew over another pothole, Yang's head being snapped back again the headrest as they came up the other side.

Yang could feel the unease, the anxiety start to coil deep in her stomach. She scwormed in her seat.

"I get it okay!? I said I was sorry"

Blake growled as she palmed the steering wheel and took the next turn at a neck breaking speed. Yang swearing she felt her side of the SUV lift up.

"Blake for the love of God please slow down"

Yang's heart was beating like a drum inside her chest, she was sweating but also fighting with her body to keep her teeth from chattering. Her grip on the handle tightened, her knuckles turning white. She closed her eyes trying to calm her mind, keep the memories at bay. She snapped them open when she heard Blake slam her fist on the steering wheel,

"No! I'm not slowing down! Fuck! The faster we get there the fucking faster we can leave."

Yang worked her jaw and when she spoke she could hear the forced sense of calm in her voice,

"Blake,  _ please,  _ slow down"

Silence

Blake didn't slow down but she didn't speed up either which Yang decided to take as a practical win. Yang enjoyed working with Blake, she really did, even started considering her a friend...and day dreaming of the possibility of more. But it was moments like this where she was reminded that they had only been working together for three weeks, there was still so much about each other that they didn't know.

"I hate the fucking woods Yang"

Yang snapped,

"And I hate riding shotgun with a maniac for a driver!"

Yang regretted the words the moment they past her lips. Yang  _ felt _ the growl that eminated from Blake's chest. The SUV slammed over another bump and Yang's mouth went dry, she swallowed thickly trying to get rid of the lump that had formed in the back of her throat. She licked her lips, but her mouth was so dry. Her heart was thundering in her chest, her breathing sharp and erratic. The unease and anxiety continued to coil deep in her abdomen. Bike started to rise in the back of her throat. Burning. It was getting harder and harder to keep the images...the memories away.

When she spoke it was nothing more than a whisper,

"Blake i-im sorry. I didn't mean that. Please. Please slo-"

"Fuck Yang! No! Don't tell me to fucking slow down! What? Yiu don't trust me enough to get us there in one piece? Fuck you! You want a maniac for a driver I'll fucking give you one"

Blake's gaze was fixed on the road in front of her, she didn't see the death grip her partner had on the handle above her head or how her entire body was trembling. Blood was rushing to both sets of ears in anger, so she couldn't hear the ragged, sharp and fast breathing of her partner.

Yang closed her eyes and whimpered,

"Bla-"

And they crashed over another pothole, Yangs eyes flew open.

Yang gasped, the oxygen being forced from her lungs like a punch in the gut.

Gone was Blake and the black government issue SUV, gone was her denim jeans, white tshirt and black blazer, gone was the city of Vale.

Yang anxiously looked around, twisting and turning in her seat. She was back in a humvee, surrounded by desert. Yang's heart was beating so fast, and so hard, her chest hurt. She pinched her eyes shut, willing the images away. She opened them and looked down at her lap. 

Military fatigues. 

Her breathing was coming in gasps.

"Yang!"

Yang twisted around but no one in the vehicle was talking. They just sat there, perfectly still, looking straight ahead. They needed to stay quiet. They couldn't give away their position...not now.

_ 'Where's the voice coming from?' _

Yang felt the prickling of tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

_ 'Please, God. Not again...I can't' _

"YANG!"

Still no one was talking, they knew better. Yang twisted around again and started crying. The people around her were no longer quiet, no longer looking ahead at nothing. No longer okay. They were bloodied and beaten, there was blood everywhere, limbs missing. The groaning And the screaming...

"Yang! Snap out of it!"

The humvee hit another bump.

Yang was jostled around in her seat. Tears freely flowing down her cheeks.

She couldn't breathe.

Yang looked straight ahead as the humvee went over another bump.

Then,

Blinding white light.

Ringing in her ears.

Screaming

"Yang! Come on!"

The voice was louder than it was before, more panicked. Yang wanted to focus on it but her brain was foggy. Yang felt pressure on her shoulders, she felt her body being dragged away. She fought and twisted, pushed and punched trying to get free. She screamed

"Let me go!"

She turned to the right just in time to see the butt of a rifle seconds before it collided with the side of her head.

Then.

Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! I love hearing everyones feedback, guesses and suggestions 😊

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for reading!  
> I've spent the last two days watching FBI and this fic kinda just...took over my brain and well...here we are.
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! I live for the feedback 😁


End file.
